Brewing plants typically comprise a pipe network with a plurality of pipes and branches, the pipes being provided for transporting fluids (that means liquids and/or gases). During a brewing process, the liquids or gases, respectively, are transported between a plurality of containers. For example, products, semi-finished products, raw materials and supplies are transferred from one process cell or one part of the plant to another process cell. For the transport of liquid or gas from a source to a target, a suited transport path must be determined in the pipe network. This transport path corresponds to a sequence of pipe sections through which the fluid is directed from the source to the target.
In many cases, the transport paths are determined in advance for certain previously known fluid transports. During the operation, the previously definitely defined line connections are then established in a pipe network, for example by means of bow connections (hinged elbows), wherein e.g. shut-off valves are used for opening and closing connections. Sometimes, line connections are also established with valves (for example leakage-proof three-way or four-way valves in the form of double seat valves). However, the possible transport paths between a certain source and a certain target are here also fixed in advance.
So, there is a disadvantage of the methods and devices known from prior art in that the transport of flow media is complicated and not very flexible due to the fixed transport paths. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for the automated control of a pipe network permitting increased flexibility.